The Threat
by EvilImp532
Summary: What would happen when Artemis&co. find out that books are being published that could expose the People? NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer~ I don't own anything.  
  
A/N~ My second fic! Yay! Please review!  
  
Operations Booth, Haven, Lower Elements  
  
"You've got mail!" came that annoying voice from Foaly's computer. Foaly is the Lower Elements Police's techie. He dealt with all of their computers and gadgetry, all of which he invented, and gloated about on more than one occasion. Normally he would be talking to Holly, or Captain Holly Short of LEP recon to be exact, about his various accomplishments but today was different. There was nothing to do.  
After Artemis Fowl had been mind-wiped over three years ago, nothing really ever happened in Haven. No goblin uprisings, no mad trolls on the loose, and no evil genius' to keep under control. Just paper work to fill out and this did not please Captain Short.  
Holly was born to be in recon with her quick thinking and street skills, which had saved hers and many others lives on various occasions. But after months of seemingly never-ending paperwork there was nothing to do. There wasn't even some old lady who needed help getting her cat out of a tree for crying out loud. Not that she did those sorts of things at her job but that would be better than sitting in the OP's, bored.  
"You've got mail!" the voice said again, much to Holly's annoyance.  
"You've got mail!"  
"You've got mail!"  
"You've got ma-"  
"Foaly, answer the stupid thing before I break it!" Holly shouted in frustration.  
"Fine, fine. Don't have a cow." He said as he clicked on the little mailbox on his computer screen. It opened up and there laid a small letter. Signed by none other than Artemis Fowl the Second himself.  
Foaly glanced around the room cautiously. If Holly found out that Artemis was contacting them she would not be in a good mood. And to say the least, he didn't want to be there when she found out.  
"Well who's it from?" she asked impatiently.  
"Uh, no one. Just an old friend." He said nervously, but tried to hide it. Holly, much to Foaly's displeasure, sensed his nervousness and knew he didn't want to tell her something.  
"An old friend, huh? No offense or anything Foaly, but other than me and the Commander, you don't have any other friends. So stop playing games and tell me who it's from." She demanded.  
Truth be told, Foaly really didn't have many friends. Although, he was hoping she wouldn't realize that and just forget about the e-mail he had received. She would eventually find out of course. But he didn't want that to happen for a long time.  
"It is from an old friend." He lied.  
"And, pray tell, what is the name of this old friend?" she questioned as she advanced on him.  
Foaly knew that Holly would physically injure him now that her curiosity had been raised. And he was deathly afraid of physical pain.  
"Umm, Bartholomew."  
"Bartholomew?"  
"Yeah, we, uh, went to college together." He finished meekly.  
"College, huh? Well, Foaly, I happen to know that you never went to college. You skipped right through it. So I'm sure you wouldn't mind me reading what this Bartholomew has to say, would you?" she said cunningly, still advancing. She was like the lioness on the prowl and if she didn't get what she wanted, all hell would break loose.  
"No! You can't read it!" he shouted, trying to get an idea to stop her. "Because it has to do with your birthday surprise."  
Holly stopped at this. "Oh, really. Well, Foaly, my birthday isn't for another seven months."  
Oh no, he thought. "Well it's a really elaborate plan that's going to take months to finish." He said while trying to push her out the door. It didn't work.  
Holly easily spun past Foaly and bounded for the computer. Foaly ran after her as fast as he could but there was no beating a young healthy, not to mention the fastest, officer in the force when you're a centaur.  
She made it to the computer easily. She sat down in the swivel chair and began to read.  
  
Foaly,  
Greetings from above ground. Butler, Juliet, and I all have our memories back and would like a word with the fairies of Haven. I am back, and being that I am extremely angry that you mind-wiped us, none of your lives are going to be pleasant from now on. And if you ever try to mind- wipe us again, I'll be sure that Butler personally destroys your headquarters. Have a Merry Christmas.  
From your favorite Mud-boy,  
Artemis Fowl the Second  
  
Holly gawked in amazement. Thoughts like 'How did he get his memories back' and ' That little mud-weasel' kept running through her mind, along with things of more colorful language. Holly quickly snapped out of her shock.  
"FOALY!" She shrieked. If he was correct, and he usually was, half of Haven heard that scream. Including Commander Root, who came bounding down the hall to the operations booth. Within seconds he was there, face more red than a beet and a half-smoked fungus cigar hanging out the side of his mouth.  
"What's going on here? Short, stop yelling or I'll have your badge. Now what did the pony do this time?" Commander Root said, although to many people what he did would be considered yelling, but to him it was calm and rational speaking.  
"Read!" was all Holly could manage through her rage as she pointed at the screen.  
Commander walked over and read halfway through the second line before he started screaming. "WHAT IS THIS? I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE WERE NO ITEMS THAT COULD TRIGGER HIS MEMORIES BACK! AND NOW HE'S THREATENING US! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Root clearly was unhappy about the pending news.  
This was so bad that Foaly couldn't even come up with a sarcastic comment about anything even if the life of his computers depended on it. Holly, on the other hand, was still in shock. They had almost been friends and here he was threatening to sick his overly large manservant on them. And after all they had been through. After all, Holly had saved both his parents and Butler and him on many occasions.  
"SHORT! I want you to go to his manor and figure out what in hell is wrong with him. And if he doesn't give you a straight answer, kill him." Root commanded.  
"He never gives any straight answers." Foaly said.  
"Exactly."  
  
A/N~ Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer~ I do not own anything.  
  
A/N ~ Please review!  
  
The Grounds of Fowl Manor, Ireland  
  
For the first time in months Holly felt tranquil. She was flying over the picturesque Irish countryside. Fresh, powdery snow blanketed the rolling hills and there was a crisp clean feeling to the cold December air. Holly smiled happily to herself. To her, it really was a shame that hardly any fairies got to enjoy the scenery as she was doing, but, then again, she really wasn't supposed to be enjoying herself.  
She was there to kick Fowl's ass, as Commander Root had put it, if the need rose. And she had a feeling that the occasion would call for it. And fairy intuition was never wrong.  
Personally, Holly, although she would never admit to it, liked the idea that Fowl was back. To her it represented new adventures and things to do, places to go, and butts to kick. Some of the things she loved to do no matter whom it was with. But, the fact that he had threatened the People kept nagging at the back of her mind and made her switch into a less sympathetic mode. More of a you're-going-to-die mode.  
With these thoughts, Holly's mood only worsened. Not only could the Council find out about Fowl and his newly regained memories and put her out of a job but she would have to listen to that evil little mud-twerp as he gloated about how he tricked the mind-wiping system and how clever he was compared to Foaly. And there was nothing more that Holly hated than self- centered brats. Well, except for Lili Frond. God did she hate that pixie. She was so full of herself, so technically she is a self-centered brat. But on with the story.  
Soon, Fowl Manor loomed in the distance, looking as grand as ever. No matter how much she may dislike Artemis, she had to admit that his manor was absolutely gorgeous. It was so majestic the way it was nestled into the Irish landscape with beautiful greenery all around.  
Holly flew up to the manor and made a perfect landing on the front doorstep. She silently took off her wings and stowed them in a nearby bush.  
  
"Foaly, how many people are in the manor?" she whispered into her helmet mike. She didn't need to be walking in on a grand party the Fowl's were hosting and getting the People discovered today, or any other day for that matter.  
"Let's see. Just Fowl and the Butlers." He said smoothly as Holly turned off her helmet. She just wasn't in the mood to have Foaly talking in her ear about Frond knows what while she was trying to talk to Artemis.  
Holly opened the door quietly, not really caring if anyone saw her. If she knew Artemis than he would be expecting her.  
And indeed he was. Artemis was sitting on a leather chair in what the humans would call a great room, which was directly in front of the entry hall where Holly was currently located. Artemis had changed a lot over the past three years. He was taller, approximately five foot six. His dark, raven locks were short but they dangled in front of his face in a Johnny Depp (A/N~ Hottie!) sort of way. Apparently he had been working out or something because he went from thin and gangly to lean and muscular, but not too muscular so that he locked like Butler. And to top it all off he had somehow managed to get paler, if that was possible.  
Artemis was staring directly at her even though she was shielded. Holly really didn't like being stared at, it made her nervous and very self conscious, and Holly wasn't very accustomed to being self-conscious. Exhibit A; her appearance. She had let her hair grow out so that her long auburn locks were half way down her back but she had it in a loose, unflattering ponytail, but it wasn't like she wanted her hair to flatter her. She was wearing her LEP jumpsuit and all of this would have made her look very plain if it wasn't for her natural stunning good looks.  
"Hello, Captain Short. Please unsheild. I was expecting you." He said, surprisingly in a friendly tone.  
"How did I know you were?" she said sarcastically as she reluctantly did so.  
Artemis would have gaped at her if it hadn't been for his pride that he would lose if he did so. Captain Short looked absolutely radiant. With her hair grown out she looked prettier than she had before the mind-wipe. "You got my e-mail?"  
"No. I just came up here so that we could have a tea party while we talked of current events in the world." Holly said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.  
"As lovely as that sounds, I would like to discuss something about more pressing matters, this evening." He smiled. And not his usual vampiric smile, but a genuine smile.  
"I'm listening." Holly said testily. She really didn't care for beating around the bush and that's what Artemis was doing.  
Artemis held up three books. One was gold colored, one was silver, and the third one was blue. Holly walked closer to see what the titles of the books were.  
Artemis Fowl  
Artemis Fowl: The Artic Incident  
Artemis Fowl: The Eternity Code  
At first Holly was confused. He got me to come all this way just so that I could see some books about him, Holly thought quizzically. Then it hit her. Those books had top be about their three adventures they had had together. Her eyes were opened wide in shock.  
"These three books have our three escapades in them, word for word as they happened." He said flatly.  
"But, how?" Holly managed to say.  
"Honestly, I'm not sure of how this came to be. But this person, Eoin Colfer, the author of these books, must have followed us or had a spy follow us so he could make these books."  
"So you weren't planning on tearing down HQ?"  
"No. I didn't think that if I told you about these books that you would come here, but I knew a threat would." He said matter of factly. And he was exactly right, as usual.  
"Do you think that he wants to expose the People?" Holly asked.  
"I'm not sure, but I would like your help so that we could find out."  
  
A/N~ Tell me what you think. Is it crap? Should I go on with it? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer~ I do not own anything.  
  
A/N~ Thanks for reviewing everybody!  
  
Last Time: "Do you think that he wants to expose the People?" Holly asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I would like your help so that we could find out."  
  
Inside of Fowl Manor, Ireland  
  
"So, umm, does Commander Root know that you are here?" Artemis faltered. Umm? He never said umm! That is not even a real word according to the dictionary. This making small talk was harder than he thought it would be.  
"Yeah. And he wanted me to kill you if you didn't give me a straight answer. So, in other words, he sent me to be your assassin." Holly said perkily, a little too perkily if you asked Artemis. The thought that she had a slight grin on her face when using that choice of words frightened him a bit.  
"You aren't going to do that are you?" he asked, barely managing to control his quivering voice.  
"Well, it was a direct order." Holly said while lazily fingering her Neutrino. She looked up at him and shot a smile his way. "I don't think I will, today."  
Artemis sighed a sigh of relief. Butler was at the grocery store and Juliet was in America doing her wrestling thing and his parents were off on some vacation in the Caribbean so there was not anyone here to protect him from Holly and her dangerous tendencies. What a bad time it would have been for groceries if she had planned on killing him.  
"Okay. On to business. Has this person published and marketed any of these books yet?"  
"No. I paid off one of the publishing companies so that they wouldn't release the books for another year." Artemis said.  
"Well that's good. Do you know where he is living because we need to find this guy and fast, before the People are discovered preferably." Holly said in a not so friendly tone. She must still be a little hostile over my discovering the People, Artemis thought a little guiltily. After all, he wanted to be Captain Short's friend and not someone she got angry at over things that they have done in the past.  
"Well, he lives in Ireland and I have found the address. So now, all we need to do is get there and then we can start interrogating him for information." Artemis said smartly.  
"Or, you know, there is always the shoot him to death approach." Holly smiled again with that eerie grin of hers.  
"And when you do that his neighbors will notify the police and they will come, arrest us, and while doing so, discover the People."  
"You seem to be mistaken. You see once that happens, I will shield and you will be caught and you will go to jail." She said perkily.  
"Ah, but you forget. I am a genius and therefore I will trick the police into letting me go." Artemis retorted. He found it very annoying to argue with someone of lower intelligence but with someone like it Holly it was rather amusing. She always had a witty remark for any comment thrown her way. Artemis really admired her.  
"Ah, but then they will call your mother and father or Butler and then you will have to explain to them how you got to a place without driving." Holly said in a tone mocking Artemis'. "And I highly doubt that they will believe that you walked or rode a bicycle."  
"I could say I took the bus."  
"You would never take the bus due to its lack of sophistication. You wouldn't even if your life depended on it." She said, while quirking her eyebrow.  
"I have ridden in a dilapidated shuttle with you as its pilot, and my life didn't depend on it." He said, thinking he had the lead in their little argument.  
"But that little ride was on the way to saving your fathers life." She had cornered him. There really wasn't a way to retort to a thing like that, even if you did have the highest intelligence quotient in all of Europe. And to tell you the truth he was still rather sensitive over that matter, even though he wouldn't bring himself to show it to anyone. He didn't like losing an argument. To anyone, even if this was a friendly quarrel.  
Artemis frowned slightly as Holly gave him a smug grin. She knew she had won and that just made Artemis even angrier. He did have a come back but he was afraid, yes Artemis was afraid, that that would earn him a very painful punch in the face from Captain Short. She had punched him in the face two times in the past and he didn't plan on having it done to him again any time soon. But, then again, he couldn't stand to see her win. Artemis opened his mouth ready to speak as Butler walked in with a large grocery bag in each arm.  
"Hello, Captain Short. Long time no see. How are you today." Came Butler's deep voice. Holly could tell that he had been wheezing earlier by the way his voice was so raspy. He coughed a few times. That healing process a few years ago must have taken a lot out of him, Holly thought.  
"I'm fine, but you really should see someone about that cough of yours. It may be walking pneumonia or strep throat." Holly was genuinely worried. Butler was a good friend of hers and she didn't like to see him ill like this. Besides, he was one of the strongest people she knew, physically and mentally, and this really seemed to be bringing him down.  
"It's nothing, I'll be fine. I purchased the caviar you wanted, sir. Along with the escargot and calamari. Is there anything else that you want me to go get?" said Butler.  
"No, that will be all." Artemis would have suggested having Butler go back for those specialty desserts he liked so much if it hadn't been for Holly muttering about him treating Butler like a common maid under her breath. Do I really treat him that way? Holly seemed to think so, Artemis thought in perplexity.  
Artemis was brought back to reality as Holly's voice made its way back to him. "So, Butler, do you know about the situation at hand?"  
"Yes, the one with Eion Colfer." He said.  
"No, the one with Artemis' plan to use an evil pack of rabid giraffes to help him break into Disney World's gift shop." Apparently Holly and Artemis had been doing a bit of arguing to get her in such a sardonic mood, Butler thought. "So are you going to be helping or what?" "With the Eion Colfer thing or the giraffe thing?" he asked.  
Holly just looked at him that suggested she had no more patience left whatsoever and that he should just answer the question rationally. "Of course."  
"Good. Now to contact Foaly and fill him in.," she said as she pressed a few multicolored buttons on her helmet. Within seconds Foaly's voice floated on over the intercom.  
"Hello all." Came his all too perky voice from Holly's helmet. "I've been listening in, and so has Julius but I'm afraid he has had a heart attack so he won't be of much help for the next few days."  
"WHAT?" Holly was truly alarmed by this information.  
"Well, it isn't every day that he learns we've been discovered, but we all try to make it a joyous occasion." He commented. "But he should be fine. So anyway, are you going to be needing a team for this mission."  
"Probably."  
"Well that's too bad," Foaly paused a minute as he laughed, " because you don't have clearance AND if the council found out about this you would be fired and possibly serve a very long sentence in jail, because we know how fond they are of you in particular."  
"Oh yes, they just love me." She said sarcastically. It wasn't like she didn't know this could get her fired. But, then again, almost anything she did could get her fired. "Are you going to help us?"  
Foaly sighed, "I suppose so."  
  
A/N~ Tell me what you think and review. 


End file.
